<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>弹丸传说（Dangantale）：文案 by Jekyll_Hyde (RemnantTheory), RemnantTheory</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242778">弹丸传说（Dangantale）：文案</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemnantTheory/pseuds/Jekyll_Hyde'>Jekyll_Hyde (RemnantTheory)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemnantTheory/pseuds/RemnantTheory'>RemnantTheory</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dangantale(Dangan Ronpa/Undertale) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover Pairings, Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:22:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemnantTheory/pseuds/Jekyll_Hyde, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemnantTheory/pseuds/RemnantTheory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>9/19更新：寒假前最后一更之最终角色表于第四章可见，第一章角色表作废，之后将不定时将之前发在Lofter上的文章搬运至此。如果你现在就想看的话可以去我的Lofter主页：<a href="https://picicelogic.lofter.com/">https://picicelogic.lofter.com/</a>另：以下简介除形态、主要内容及通知那三行之外全部作废（别看我，我就是懒得删了</p><p>角色表（目前只有一部分）于角色栏与标签栏可见，并于第一章另作整理。（其实是因为暂时没有灵感，所以水一章而已）<br/>之后会逐渐加入更多角色，如有建议者可以于评论区提出。<br/>大部分角色只有唯一形态。特例：七海千秋以游戏机形态为小花位，以人形为中二羊位；黑白熊和莫诺美均已原型为一形态，以拟人形态为二形态。<br/>本文主要内容：各角色人格（可能与两原作中有所区别）及攻击方式，背景故事，各回合对话，分线剧情（此项将于角色表完整后进行写作）及更多。（想到什么加什么吧）<br/>AO3上专心于翻译工作，此处的更新预计于Extra life翻译完成后补上。欲知后事如何，请移步Lofter阅读。<br/>后期有概率写作英文版。（大部分的梗会另外更换，由于英文梗与中文梗无法随意转换）<br/>自8/15之后的所有番外发至AO3（智者Lofter居然给我封了？我里面连十二岁以上的东西都没写……），主线仍于Lofter更新。<br/>通知：目前作为一个初三党已经开学，本文停更至寒假，本处的二命通关翻译同时停更，新世界不定期更新，敬请注意。<br/>再通知：新世界世界观与弹丸传说世界观部分合并，新章节见本人Lofter主页</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Chara/Asriel Dreemurr/Flowey, Enoshima Junko/Kamukura Izuru, Frisk &amp; Sans (Undertale), Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Ikusaba Mukuro/Komaeda Nagito, Monokuma/Usami | Monomi, Monster Kid &amp; Papyrus (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dangantale(Dangan Ronpa/Undertale) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 角色表</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2020/7/13<br/>
日向创：和神座出流共用一个body，猹位<br/>
七海千秋：小羊位（你们都清楚）<br/>
神座出流：福位（理由同江之岛）<br/>
江之岛盾子：有姐姐，对神座出流善意与恶意夹杂，当衫位<br/>
战刃骸：江之岛盾子的姐姐，当然是帕位<br/>
狛枝凪斗：有点中二，拉去当怪物小孩<br/>
上面六个先做人设和攻击方式，其他角色等评论区众筹选出来再说</p><p>2020/7/14<br/>
黑白熊：羊爸位<br/>
莫诺美：羊妈位</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 背景故事</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Side:Despair，绝望篇：
在很久之前，希望之峰学园的海外部和本部本来是一体。本科和预备学级在同一所学校中学习。后来，一切都改变了。位于贾巴沃克岛的海外部是绝望派，而位于日本本土的本部是希望派。两部最终决裂，带着各自的超高校级学生们发动了战争。最后是希望的胜利，因此战争被冠以“绝望战争”之名。作为回报，海外部被拘禁于贾巴沃克岛，禁止离开。
当年，一对交换生在战前离开了各自的学部，从未返回。两个人各自被改造，被抹除记忆，被分离。然而，绝望部所改造的那位交换生，事后证明，改造没有彻底地进行。原来的那个人格被压制，但是并未被消除。带着他的仇恨，开始了复仇。
希望部？他们都懒得做更多的东西。所以以下的一切就很正常了：希望部所改造的那位从未更换过人格。被转变成了她所最喜欢的物品，她被遣返。希望部遣返她的目的？希望绝望部也能遣返他们所改造的那位。
他从未被遣返。</p>
<p>Side:Hope，希望篇：
（绝望篇之后的故事，可能会引用一些与True Genocide有关的东西。暂时不打算写）
完成复仇的他带着她踏上了为她复仇的道路。还原了她原来的形态，她拿走了自己之前的被改造态，现在已经变成了一个普通的游戏机。
带着他们的能力，他们引爆了本部的两个学级之间的第二次战争。老师们竭力试图阻止这一切，并成立了执行委员会，但是他潜入并清理了委员会和学生会，导致了战争的全面爆发，并使存活者们自杀或被杀。而学园之外的人们一无所知。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>此处的“交换生”借用了一些Underhomework的灵感</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 外篇：虚无的尽头（一）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>（υ-20-[数据删除]宇宙，第11次重置，第θ'日，T+[数据丢失]，虚空（0，3，7））</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“还有多久？”<br/>
日向放下手里的工具。“大概还要好一会儿。你知道，这可不只是一个时间戳，一个宇宙编号和一个绝对坐标这么简单。我们是在造一台在时空中瞬间移动的机器。”<br/>
“算了，不太听得懂你在讲什么。我比较关心的是，我们还有多久才能回到原来的世界？”<br/>
“在这个世界的设定下，虚空里的时间是极度不稳定的。至于为什么……苗木？我想你应该很清楚才对。”<br/>
“我是很清楚没错啦……这里确实乱到不行。我曾经看见过源宇宙的那个科学家，不过也就是远远地瞥了一眼。你在这里几乎可以看见所有的可能性。我就看到过好多种，比如各种反转之类的……”<br/>
“是的。这就是为什么必须要到这里来组装机器。不过我们一个其他可能性都没碰到过……真是幸运啊。”<br/>
“话说其他人都在表世界对吧？”<br/>
“是……不过通道已经稳定下来了。有需要的话他们能随时下来。”</p><p>（相对时间戳：+243）<br/>
“完成了。你去叫他们下来吧。”<br/>
“好。这通道有点长啊……”<br/>
“我都是挑壁垒薄弱处走的，弯弯绕绕，当然远了……”<br/>
“可是看上去是一条直线啊？”<br/>
“永远不要用正常的眼光来看待虚空。”</p><p>“喂？日向？听得到吗？”<br/>
“Affirmative。怎么了？”<br/>
“这里出了点问题。通道……我也不知道到底是闭合了还是不在这里了。反正，我看不见它了。”<br/>
“什么？我检查一下……奇了怪了。”<br/>
“发生什么了？”<br/>
“这……好像是有外界介入把通道关闭了。”<br/>
“怎么会……这……”<br/>
“喂？Sound check。”<br/>
“……到……来……”</p><p>日向向电话的另一头呼喊，然而没有得到除了杂音之外的任何回应。<br/>
身后传来奇怪的声音。日向回头望去，发现机器上冒着数十道黑烟，很明显彻底报废了。<br/>
“我什么时候说过，你们可以离开这里了？”<br/>
日向转过头去。“你好，我姓罗杰，你可以叫我皮瑟斯。”<br/>
“我即作者。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 寒假前最后一更：最终角色表</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>日向——猹<br/>七海——小羊<br/>Game Girl Advance（七海的掌机）——小花<br/>神座——福<br/>狛枝，正常——怪物小孩<br/>江之岛——衫<br/>战刃——帕<br/>苗木——G<br/>雾切——摆渡人<br/>黑白熊——羊爸<br/>兔美——羊妈<br/>十神，真的——艾菲斯<br/>腐川——鱼姐<br/>灭族者——决心鱼<br/>舞园——MTT<br/>困妹——小幽灵<br/>塔和——蜘蛛姐<br/>御手洗，真的——提米<br/>伪装者——玩家（Player）<br/>最原——So sorry<br/>赤松——喵<br/>王马——老滑头<br/>狛枝，绝望态——Goner kid<br/>对应角色，绝望态——三个G Follower<br/>弹丸1温室中的鸡（五只等可能出现，至True Revenge阶段则只出现被放血的鸡）——过河小鸭<br/>弹丸1温室中的花——各种回音花及王座室花<br/>希望峰学院主楼——遗迹羊妈房<br/>贾巴沃克岛上各建筑——雪镇及瀑布各建筑<br/>希望峰学院海外分部（就是后来变成未来机关总部那个）——热域实验室<br/>塔和楼——蜘蛛姐房<br/>历代凶器の客串——瀑布の乐色<br/>弹丸V3中五只小熊——真实验室融合怪<br/>增加或改为无人值守扭蛋机——所有商店位置<br/>弹丸1余下众人——雪镇余下众人<br/>弹丸2余下众人——遗迹余下众人<br/>弹丸V3余下众人——热域余下众人<br/>绝望少女余下众人——瀑布余下众人<br/>（注：江之岛屋后秘密房间中“勿忘我”三人画像改为八个有记忆角色——日向、七海、神座、狛枝、江之岛、战刃、苗木、雾切）</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>